


Closing the Gates

by palishere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley's being helpful, Demons, F/M, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Purgatory, crowley - Freeform, reader - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palishere/pseuds/palishere
Summary: REQUEST:Can you please do a story where Dean and Sam were on a case that threatens the human being and they don't know what to do until Crowley pops up and told them that they can end their case by presenting virgin's blood on a mountain. Dean and Sam don't want to hurt anyone but they have no choice but to do it and they kidnapped a 16 year old reader and rapes her on the mountain and they left her there? Really hope you'll write this since it's been in my head.#Firstrequest





	1. Chapter 1

"We're out of options!" Sam finally snapped. He'd been researching all night with no luck. 

"Look again." Dean said firmly. "There has to be something on Purgutory..."

"There is barely anything... a bunch of what ifs... and even if these are accurate- none of them are from reliable sources..." 

Neither of the boys had slept in the past seventy-two hours. Not since those dragons had thrown the virgin college student into the volcano and Eve had risen from the flames of purgutory. Monsters were seeping out from Purgutory day by day the world we know was being filled to it's peak with more monsters. 

The best idea they had was to jump into the volcano to check out the gates and maybe attempt to weld them back together again. Even faithful Bobby had nothing but guesses. The most they had to show was Sam had managed to kill one of those damn dragons - But all of a sudden it's as if the beasts had gone into hiding. Besides that the cage of virgins whom were released was their only other win. 

The biggest problem with the gates of purgatory being left open, was it didn't matter if you killed a vampire, werewolf or wendigo. The gates were open for that same creature to fly it's evil ass back out again. At least when the boys ended a spirit or a demon it stayed dead. 

It had only been four days since the gates had been opened and already it had created a buzz amongst hunters, picking up the same jobs in the same towns. And there was no sign of Eve on anyones radars. But whatever she wanted, she was essentially the purgatory queen, so it wasn't looking at all high for anyone. 

"So, What? We just hang around and wait for Eve to pop up?" Dean was not amused by the suggest in the least. He wanted to act on this now. He needed to do something. How many hunters would fall because the gates were open?

"It's the best we've got..."

Dean sighed sitting on the edge of the hotel bed. His face burried in the palms of his hands. 

"Our best isn't good enough.." He sighed "we need something better..." 

"Dean-"

"People are dying, Sam. Because we failed! Innocent people! Hunters! All that blood. It's on our hands!"

Sam nodded, agreeing in silence and his brother back fell to the bed below him. He relaxed for a total of three minutes before springing up to grab his baby's keys. 

"Food?"

Dean mumbled a sort of affirmation as he headed out. Sam took a fifteen minute break from searching the lore to give his brain a rest and tried to come up with a new angle. There had to be something he was missing. 

Dean arrived back with burgers, salad and drinks. It's near 21:17 and the boys are finally having their first meal of the day. Then the boys called it a night with Dean finally passing out in the hotel.

The next morning Sam wakes up, his first thoughts are the case. 'Maybe...' Sam thinks as he stares at the ceiling 'Maybe if we could find one of those dragons... We could get one to talk...' He knows it's a stupid idea. But honestly, it's the best idea they've had since Eve rose from the volcano. 

Sam came out of the bathroom and noticed Dean's side of the hotel was empty. It wasn't unusual for Dean to get up and go during the night or even early hours, but it didn't feel right somehow. Just when Sam thought he should get his phone to call his brother Dean came through the door. 

"Dean. Where'd you go?" 

"I ... I was up thinking about the case... and..." His voice faded. Sam partly wondered if Dean had come up with a better idea than trapping a Dragon. He really hoped he had. 

Instead, Dean stepped aside from the door and a familiar face walked in alongside him. Black suit, red tie and the click of expensive shoes walked into the two star hotel. 

"Hello Moose... Did ya miss me?"

"Crowley.. What are you doing here?"

"Not very grateful are you? I've come to offer my expertise" Crowleys voice spat the last word and Sams skin crawlled with hatred. Was Dean serious? Did Dean really think Sam was going to take any advice from this demon?


	2. Get away!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a long drive to your destination.

Another late night and you're finally at home. Just the final steps up the driveway and you're home safe and sound for another day. You struggle to find your house keys amongst the rubble and paperwork of your bag and for the third night in a row you forgot to leave the porch light on. It's not like you're scared of the dark but lately, on the news channel, all those people. 

People have been going missing. or worse. You hate that you have to even be outside at this time of hour. There they are. You pull your house keys out of your bag and you hear a snap of something behind you. Frightened you look around but, beside the neighbours car, you don't see anyone.

'Probably a cat...' You amuse yourself as you look down at your trembling hands to find the right key.

"Excuse me, miss..." A voice calls out in a small whisper. You turn around and an FBI agent is holding out his badge for you to inspect. You don't really see it because it is just too dark. 

"I'm agent Banner from the FBI..." He extends his arm out to gesture across the yard "..And over there's my partner, Agent Stark... We were hoping to take a moment of your time to ask you a few questions about the recent disappearences..."

"I- I don't ... Really know anything..." You manage to spill out in a quiet whisper. 

"It will only take a moment, And you'd be surprised at what you might have seen or heard.. Please" 

Something really deep inside you says 'No.' But, the more you look at him and his long hair, his puppy dog eyes convince you to follow him to their, admittedly, nice car. Upon approaching the car the tall agent coughed to signal his partner and made him aware of your presence. He turned around and for a brief second you couldn't help the quick kidnap fantasy that played out in your head. 

"Sorry, what was your name?" Mr Banner asks.

And before you have a chance to answer the second FBI agent held a cloth over your face. In horror you try to push his hand away while the first FBI agent seems to be keeping a look out for any suspecting neighbours. Not that he would need to this late at night. You immediately start to feel flush of warmth come over you as the cloroform flows through your system. And you barely have time to pray to God to watch over you and keep you safe as the FBI agents put your collapsed body into the boot of their 1967 Chevelot Impala. 

You wake to the sound of the car's roaring engine as it speeds along an unknown, bumpy road. Your body is rolling back and forth like an infant being rocked to sleep. Tears are falling. The cloroforms effects haven't completly subsided so even though your mind is racing with a thousand outcomes to this situation you are kinid of forced to just rock silently, in the boot of a strangers car, with no idea where you are going while you let the tears fall.

Twenty minutes easily pass and you can only assume that the drugs effects have subsided and that you are in a state of shock because, surely, you should be screaming for help right about now. Surely you should call out to these guys and beg them to let you go. Because you never in your wildest of bad dreams would have imagined something like -this- would ever happen to you. And why would they want you anyway?

And now you can feel it. Building inside of you like a volcano preparing to erupt and bury a city in it's molten lava. The fear. What happens when the car stops? What do they want? You know you don't have any money and finally it occurs to you that these two large men might decide to use you and the thought has you choking and you close your legs tightly at the thought and choke back a cry. 

They're on rocky roads now and going in an upward incline, you can tell because your squished up against the back of the trunk and your rolling around the trunk of the car violently, it's pitch black in here and you have been alone with your fearful thoughts for far too long. The fear finally begins to settle and you start grasping around, knowing that eventually the black car will reach a destination and the two men will pop open the trunk of the car to pull you out. And then what?

You hold your hand up to the top of the trunk, the top feels scratchy like peeling paint. You push yourself backwards to search the back of the car. Nothing but carpeted fabric meets your hand as you feel around until your hand knocks against the side of the car. Another rough bump in the road and your hand falls through the gaps. Wetness. Your hand is dripping in blood and you grab hold of whatever it was that cut you and pull it up with your hand. 

It stings. And you want nothing more than to curl up and cry. But there's no time for that now. You find the band of your pants and hook the small blade inside to hide it because, you need to make sure you get out of the car first. You close your eyes and still your rushed thoughts. There will be an opportunity to run... You just have to wait for the best chance. 

The cars engine has stopped purring and either they have stopped for gas, which you know is unlikely, or you have reached your final destination. The fear is building inside you again, but you stay calm, keeping the fear at bay with your only remaining shreds of hope. Though you can't see the blade, it sliced open your hand pretty good and with such ease so hopefully it's enough to put these FBI agents at bay until you can get help. 

And like a fool you finally realise that maybe they aren't real FBI agents. And actually, it is most likely a cover up story, real FBI agents would travel in a classier car for starters and they certainly wouldn't have knives in the boot. 

You get yourself on your back. You can hear them talking to each other but your heart is pounding loudly so you can't make out their words. You hear a faint lock being opened as the boot starts to lift, you see him, the taller man, FBI agent one. 

"Please!.. No!!" You scream as his big hands reach into the trunk to pull you out, You attempt to kick at him but he doesn't seem too fased. He doesn't talk much. He pulls you out easily and stands you on your feet, a quick check and you can't see the other agent, Is now the best time?

He seems distracted, you slowly pull the knife out from your pants and hold it to your chest for a second and slam it backwards into the FBI agent. He screams and falls backwards calling out for 'Dean' as you make pace for the forest. Luckily for you, he isn't in a rush to get up and chase you.

You run past a blur of trees, you need to get as much distance between them and you as possible. 'Don't look behind you' your mind chants 'Just keep running'. You can see the sun rising in the far distance, which tells you it must be early hours five or six in the morning. The people in your life, waiting for you at home will start to wonder why you didn't come home last night. The forest all looks the same. You change direction slightly because the last thing you should do is run in a straight line- You have watched too many horror shows. 

Your body starts to slow on you and you are finding yourself out of breath. You stop, hiding behind a group of trees that have an opening just large enough for you to fit into. You squeeze inside to catch your breath. You know it's a bad idea. There is nowhere else to go.

The fake FBI agents won't find you here. But it does dawn on you that they are the only ones looking for you out here. Those back home will know something is wrong, but they aren't going to look in the mountains to find you. You allow yourself this one moment to feel weak and vulnerable. Then you have to push on. 

While you have the opportunity, you start to work out where and which way you need to be running. For starters, you need to head downhill. Most of the run here was even surface so you can determine that you are already going in the wrong direction. Exhaustion catches up with you and you barely realise you are falling asleep. They won't find me here... You reassure yourself as your eyes flicker close.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally wake and start your journey out in the woods trying to survive... Until you run into a man who will change your life!
> 
> ***
> 
> Sorry I feel like my writing got a little sloppy!   
> XD Suggestions welcome....
> 
> ****

_The fake FBI agents won't find you here. But it does dawn on you that they are the only ones looking for you out here. Those back home will know something is wrong, but they aren't going to look in the mountains to find you. You allow yourself this one last moment to feel weak and vulnerable. Then you have to push on. You have to keep running._

_While you have the opportunity, you start to work out where and which way you need to be running. For starters, you need to head downhill. Most of the run here was even surface so you can determine that you are already going in the wrong direction. Exhaustion catches up with you and you barely realise you are falling asleep. They won't find me here... You reassure yourself as your eyes flicker close._

_****_

Several Hours Earlier...

The engine is roaring along the road with Dean at the wheel as the boys make their way north to a nearby shack that Crowley directed them to. Neither of them have said much since they rolled your unconscious body into the boot.

"I can't believe we're doing this... Are... Are we doing this?" Sam questioned, his voice shakey and unsure.

"At the moment.. we are..." Dean was impatient. Crowleys plan to close the gates had been rather vague. He didn't give the boys much information other than:  
\- An address for the girl in the trunk  
\- The address for a shack near a volcano  
\- And wise words "Don't get killed on the way..."

"Dean. Whatever Crowley has planned, it's-"

"Not gonna be good... I know.. But.."

"But?" Sam couldn't believe what words rang through his ears. It wasn't like Dean to take unsound advice from demons. Dean knew that this plan was going to end badly, but for some reason he still followed Crowleys words.

"But! It'll close the gates..."

"And you looked into all the other options?" Sam swallowed feeling suddenly sick by Deans words. He understood It had been such a long time since either of them had a win. Closing the gates would be that win.

"What other options? You looked into all the other options and there are none!"

" So? What? We're going to murder a young girl? She- She doesn't even look old enough to drive!"

"Crowley wasn't specific on that... He said 'present her blood at the volcano' not throw her dead body into it..."

"Crowley wasn't specific on any of it... You remember he's a demon right?"

"Like you never trusted a demon?" Dean snapped. Putting Sam in his place. Dean hated the idea. All of it. But Sam wasn't helping by constantly complaining about the only plan they've had since the gates opened.

Dean reverses the car up to the shack and tells Sam to pull the girl out and drag her inside. The sun is threatening to rise over the treetops in a few hours and Dean doesn't want to put this off any longer. He got a phone call mere hours ago from Bobby, a nest of vampires were nearby and he caught wind that the group were going to join with another nearby nest. They had to deal with the girl and get to those nests before they were dealing with a hoarde of powerful vampires. These monsters were an instant threat to mankind. One girls life for the rest of humanity.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asks skeptically.

"Crowleys inside... He's gonna run us through the plan before we execu-... Bad choice of words" 

Dean headed inside to meet Crowley and Sam poped the trunk to pull you out. Seconds later, Sam screamed out for Dean as blood sprayed the back end of the Impala and you took off into the forest.

The boys are both a little impressed with your beginners luck, of all the knives you happened to pull out, it had to be -that- small but deadly piece. With the handle carved from ivory and the blade itself originating from Egypt, the boys were warned when they found the piece that it originally belonged to that of the Egyptian Goddess, Hathor. Which made a little too much sense now, Hathor was said to be a protector of women. And the boys did mean this young girl harm. They mean, you, harm.

"Dean..." Sam tries to get his brothers attention through coughed up words. "We need to re-think this... You can't seriously be considering what Crowley said..."

"We don't have a lot of other options, Sammy....And- And if this works .. And we close the gates to Purgatory..."

"This isn't our usual gig... Dean, This is..." Sam tried to stay still as Dean threaded his wound together. 

"I know... It's all a little fucked up at the moment...Alright, you good?"

"As good as i've ever be... We need to talk about this plan."

"Let me go get the girl, and then we'll talk about it..."

Sam is patched up and under strict orders to heal while Dean recovers the runaway. Dean throws the small blade into the trunk, proclaiming it useless and sets off into the forest. Unluckily for the escapee Dean has spent a lot of time hunting and will easily track her down, she couldn't have gotten too far and with the sun rising she'll be spotted easily.

Dean is jogging at a casual pace, he already knows you won't find civilization out here. Any hope you have is in the opposite direction. The older Winchester stops beside a pale coloured tree just long enough to check it. Blood. It's fresh. He continues on quietly down the path listening out for crunching leaves and twigs. Another tree up ahead with a clear red discolour. Dean looks at it for a moment, it is definitely a hand print, someone must have stood here. To catch their breath perhaps. Birds are starting to sing their morning song but Dean doesn't really hear them, he's too focussed on listening for the sound of someone running. 

 

You feel the warm stretch of sunlight dance across your face as you open your eyes. The birds out here are so loud you wonder how you managed to sleep at all. You look around outside of the trees and see the place is clear, only the forest floor with scattered trees surround you. Your legs are still a bit sore from falling but you definitely have the stamina to head out and continue running with determination that you will succeed and survive.

One last check and you pull your body through the small gap. You look behind you, the direction that you came from and slightly to your right is the direction of the cabin and their car but you need to go back that way to make it to a road. To get to safety. You set off taking a wide birth from the cabin in hopes the men won't find you. The trees don't allow a lot of hiding space, if one of them sees you it could essentially mean game over. You can feel sweat started to form on your forehead from the beaming sun as you continue to run through the forrest. 

You don't make it too far until you notice someone in the distance, at first you think it's one of those men so you duck behind a tree. You take a quick peep to see if he saw you. He didn't. And upon closer inspection, he is definitely not one of those FBI agents. He's wearing a black jacket and suit pants and is much shorter than the other two men. Dark coloured hair and he doesn't appear to be stalking anyone. He's just sort of standing there looking out of place. You look around for the other agents and they are nowhere to be seen.

A soft feeling flushes over you for the first time since the clock ticked over to the new day, you feel safe. You start to approach the man, he hears you and turns around and in an Brittish accent he greets you asking what you're doing all the way out here. You immediately burst into tears and explain what happened and eventually you ask him if he'll help you to make it home safely. 

"You're a long way from home..."

"Please... I just want to go home..."

"Darling... I could get you home in the click of a finger" The man raises his hand and snaps his fingers. 

What the hell?

You spin around confused and a little frightened, you're in an old style cabin, it looks pretty run down- dust is covering essentially everything, you feel the musty scent in your lungs as you inhale. But how. How did he teleport you to a cabin? You hear the sound of someone moving behind you and you look over your shoulder. The FBI agent, the one you stabbed, the tall one, he's getting up off the ground.

"No!" You cry as you back away from him. 

"Crowley?"

"I thought I said NOT to fuck this up? I blink and the two of you have ALREADY lost the girl" The man with the brittish accent shouts.

-Oh my God, This man is in on the kidnapping as well-

You back up into a corner with no hope to run past either of them, maybe, while they are yelling at each other you could run for it. 

"Where's Dean?" The man, Crowley, asks the taller FBI agent. 

"He.. went looking for her... What is this great plan of yours?" 

You have nothing to lose right now, your heart is beating like a fast paced samba and you look at the door, it's wide open and inviting, through it you can see the forest and the back end of their car. And freedom. You run across the room but like magic the door swings shut in front of your face. You pull at the door handle but it won't budge.

"No!! Just let me go! Please!!" You press your back to the door and stare at the men, tears rolling down your face again.

The men continue to bicker amongst themselves it is obvious, even to you, that they don't get along. You look around, seeking a new exit but fall short, the windows are all shut and the idea of climbing the chimney is laughable. There doesn't appear to be a back door and nothing around you looks reliable enough to use as a weapon and soon whoever Dean is, he'll be here too.

"You've got to be kidding me" The FBI agent says in an unimpressed tone. 

"You're out of options, Moose..."

"I would rather die!"

"You know... I can arrange that..."

"And why on EARTH would I agree to something so stupid!?"

"BECAUSE- You gigantic, Flannel-wrapped MORON... We want the same thing!" their conversation seems to have escalated quickly but you aren't really listening to what they are saying. You sink to your knees and hold your head in your hands while you sob quietly, feeling defeated.

"...TO SHUT THE BLOODY GATES!" 

You swear you feel your heart snapping into three or four pieces. Your body is in shock and your mind is in a wild panic repeating over and over that these men will kill you. Why else do three men kidnap one girl and bring her out into the woods?

"And besides..." Crowley smirks "It'll be easier for you once you learn what you have to do..."

You feel yourself dropping to your knees as the tears start to parade down your face, you catch them with your hands and sob quietly while the two men exchange words. What does any of this have to do with you? Your mind flashes to the stories you've read about the recent disappearances and you assume you'll be another stastistic just like the men, women and children in the papers. 

You zone in and out of the their conversation, most of their words not making any sense to you 'Gates... Monsters... Souls... Purga- something... Deals...' The two have gone quiet and are standing dead-awful close to each other. The huge guy with the white -and blood red- shirt looks over at you and you switch your gaze to the ground in the click of a finger. 

You don't know what they did, but now there's blinding white light beaming from them, you're too busy protecting your eyes from the light to see where they are, the light is warm, inviting and if it were the gates of heaven you would stroll right through. But it doesn't last and in a flash the room is back. 

"What the Hell was that!?" You scream at the men but they both ignore you.

"Welcome back..." Crowley smirks, clearly proud of himself. "We haven't got long before big brother slams through the door... And if he knows what the plan is.. He'll never go for it..."

But apparently he doesn't want you to know the plan either, he raises his hand and in the click of a finger you are shrouded by darkness, falling the small distance to the floor and out of consciousness.


	4. The ritual

But apparently he doesn't want you to know the plan either, he raises his hand and in the click of a finger you are shrouded by darkness, falling the small distance to the floor and out of consciousness.  
***  
 _You sit at the table eating cereal with a tall glass of orange juice, it's pulpy and makes your mouth feel like you've been eating lemons and the citrus follows route down your throat. Dad walks into the kitchen holding the morning paper from the front yard as he sits in his chair at the head of the table while mum, who is behind you, fixes coffee. You scoop the last of your cereal into your mouth and prepare to head out the door._

_Mum calls you back to put your dishes in the sink and clean up after yourself, with an inconvenient sigh you put your bag back on the ground and grab the used dishes and put them in the sink, running water into the basin._

_You head for the door again and are stopped in the middle of the lounge room, you can't explain it, you just feel this intuition calling softly for you to stop and turn around. You do so and see dad has folded his paper on the table and is now standing beside your mother. You take in the happy sight for a moment, breathing deep you can't help but let your mind wander and think that everything is good._

_You turn to head for the door again reaching out for the brass door handle and pulling the door towards you you feel that intuition calling you softly but almost urgently you spin around to take in the rare sight of your parents but they aren't there. Confused you call out to them._

_But in return you hear a God awful scream coming from the kitchen. You drop your bag, leaving the front door open and run for the kitchen where you find mum laying on the floor, covered in red, half the kitchen is red. You call out for your father confused, could he have done this. What happened!? A noise startles you from behind and when you spin around arms grab you in a strong bear hug and you're helpless. You scream, loud enough for the neighbours to hear you._

_You struggle and kick as the intruder drags you out of the kitchen away from your once loving mother and into the lounge room where that FBI agent, Dean, is holding your father down as he pulls out a bloodied knife from your fathers screaming body._

_You beg them to stop but the taller man just drags you outside, down the steps of the porch and you look up in time to see Dean coming out of your house, his giant hunting knife still in hand and red from your fathers torso._

_You twist and buck and kick out and scream. You look around for a neighbour or anyone to help you but the neighbourhood has nobody in it, nobody you can see. Sam drags you across the front yard, it's daylight, how can nobody see what is going on? You see a dark figure standing in your yard. The man from the woods, his hands are in his long black coat, he doesn't say or do anything but it feels important that he's there, watching as the two men drag you to their car and you will never forget that car._

_Sam holds you against it now as Dean lifts the boot of it to put your body inside but before they do you see another figure, someone you don't recognise. He is short and he looks scruffy but you feel his importance inside of you, this man will save you from these fake FBI agents. You reach out for his dull green jacket and scream for him to help you. Sam and Dean hold your body, pushing you into the boot as you beg the man to intervene and the car boot slams shut forcing you to scream into the darkness that surrounds you. You shake out of fear in the small space and as the engine starts to roar you feel something strange beside you. You can't see anything until you lift it to your face and it glows something warm and inviting, it's a necklace of sorts with a little head and two horns, but why does it glow?_  
  
You jolt awake. Sweaty and feeling like you've just finished a marathon, your heart is unforgiving as it beats uncontrollably. your mind and anxiety work overtime as your senses start their motors. You're blindfolded, gagged and your limbs are stretched out and tied down the bindings rubbing at your wrists and ankles as you pull and twist. Sticks and rocks dig into your body painfully as you squirm. You try to scream for that man in your dreams to come save you, you strongly believe he can hear you. Even though you know how crazy that sounds. Your screams quickly turns to crying.

You are starting to become more aware of more emotions and feelings around you. Your nipples rub painfully against your bra and you've never been more glad it was there but there are twigs digging into the skins of your legs and you gasp, where are you pants? you try to scream again but the gag catches the noises before they leave.

"Domine, super nos dedere ante portas claudere effuderit sanguinem innocentem est ex inferno"

You twist your head in the direction of the words muffled begs and pleas are lost in the gag. 

"Purgatorium.... not Inferno..." You recognise the voice as Deans. The other person, it must be Sam repeats the words but finishes on that word again,Purgatorium. 

You can hear them moving around you and you freeze and whip your head around as one of them touches your arm. And now the other is runing their hands along your legs. The realisation hits you like a fast moving train and all of a sudden you can't breathe as you try to scream again.

It doesn't take much for the man to lift you onto his lap and you don't seem to inconvenience him at all while you try to inch away. His hands have raised to each of your hips and you buck your hips when you feel something large being held against your entrance. He inches forward and you continue the slaughter on your vocal chords. You try your mightest to beg them to stop. 

He starts to breach you, going slowly like he knows you've never done this before. He inches forwards and you scream the whole time. Your body feels tight as you clench and the pain is unbareable. You wrists are raw but bruises are the least of your concern as you keep pulling them hoping for the binding to give so you can push him off of you.

You buck your hips upwards again as you try to pull away but nothing gives. He stops inside of you and you can't help but wonder if he's inside all the way because if there is anymore to come. Well, you don't want to think about it. He pulls back and pushes slowly back in. He goes slow enough for your body to become accustomed to the intrusion but it doesn't make much difference, you are too tense and continue to clench and tense your body, unknowingly, making the attack worse. 

Finally something snaps inside of you and you feel your conscious falling into a dark place you never knew existed inside of you. You stop screaming as he rips in and out of your body. You give up begging as you hear his pants and moans above you. You stop pulling at your bindings and the last lot of hope leaves your soul. 

So this is what it's like to feel completely shattered. 

He finally spills inside of you, coming with a mighty groan and you can feel his hot breathe onyour face as he pants and grunts above you. He pulls out in what feels like an eternity and says those sickening words again.

"Domine, super nos dedere ante portas claudere effuderit sanguinem innocentem est ex purgatorium"

It's all true, they're all real; monsters and demons. You saw them, felt them. You know they exist after the last word is called out you hear a loud crack in the distance and the rain that pours down from nowhere strikes your body and it is like sharp knifes quickly piercing you. You hear the men chant those words again and another crash of lightening can be heard. It hurts everywhere and you stay in that dark place. 

They cut the bindings that heldyou still and even though you can move. You don't. You have no motivation, no energy to move. The men lift your body, bound and broken and you don't bother to fight them. You wish they would push a knife into your heart to stop it from beating. Your head drops back softly as the man holding you, it could be Sam but honestly you don't care which one it is. He chants those cringe worthy words again and part of you almost wishes you knew what he was saying. But you don't. You don't care what they mean. 

There's the crash of lightening and this time the woods surrounding you light up, you see a flash of white through your blindfold. The next thing you know you feel weightless as gravity pulls you down, deep into what feels like an eternal fall. He's dropped you off of some high cliff. and it's only a matter of seconds before your now lifeless body reaches the bottom.

They did this. Your conscious speaks. They took you from your home, shoved you into the boot of their black death vehicle, drove you to the woods at the top of the mountain, defiled your body, used you as a sacrifice and dumped your body. The images of the two cute FBI agents and the man whom you thought would rescue you are still fresh in your conscious as your soul lifts from your deseased body.

You call out confused and lost and how was anyone supposed to help you from this hole. You call out again and in front of you is another man. He reaches a hand out to you. It's the stranger from your dreams. The scruffy looking short man, the one that was supposed to save you.

"Why? Why did this happen... Why didn't you save me?" You ask, but not in sadness.

"I wanted to... But I couldn't..." He sighs disappointedly "You... You were meant to do great things..."

"Why didn't you stop them!?... They hurt me..."

"I know... I was there... Come with me..."

He holds out his hand to you and even though you don't know this man you feel love surrounding him, love like you never knew on Earth. You take his hand and behind him lights up as you are teleported to what can only be described as the gates of heaven. Your deseased family, friends and pets ready to greet you on the other side of the golden gates. 

The end.


End file.
